Atomic Boo
|location = Creepy Steeple |hp = 40 (PMTTYD) 10 (SPM) |ap = 4 (PMTTYD) 2 (SPM) |df = 0 |wn = None |wp = None |tattle = That's an Atomic Boo. It's a giant Boo made up of a ton of smaller Boos. This thing will try to smoosh us. It can also split up and send hundreds of Boos at us. And, when he attacks, we might get so scared that we get confused or can't move. I sure wouldn't want to see this thing standing behind me in the middle of the night... Creeeeeepy...}} For the Paper Mario: Sticker Star mini-boss, see Big Boo. Atomic Boo is a giant Boo composed of several smaller Boos. It is an optional mini-boss revealed at Creepy Steeple, when it is destroyed, Mario receives a Badge and the Steeple is released of the boos taking you out of the Steeple. History Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Atomic Boos make their Paper Mario series debut in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, with a single one appearing as an optional mini-boss. This Atomic Boo is composed of approximately two hundred different Boos. Mario can only fight it by going to the Creepy Steeple after freeing the 200 Boos in Chapter 4 (if he guesses the number right, a Boo gives him an Ultra Shroom). Even though Mario agreed to be nice to the Boos, they swarm him as soon as they are free. If Mario knocks the Boos away twice with the Super Hammer by using the Spin Attack, the Boos combine together to make the Atomic Boo. The Atomic Boo attacks by flinging Boos at Mario, charging up a powerful glare attack, hiding his face and becoming invisible like regular Boos, floating over and falling onto both Mario and his partner, and inflicting Mario with status ailments such as confusion and paralysis. Once Atomic Boo is defeated, he relinquishes his Lucky Start badge to Mario and the Boos stop their swarming and appear as normal enemies. A glitch can occur involving this Boo; it is possible for it to drop the reward for defeating it, the Lucky Start badge, down the hole revealed by pushing the star statue. This renders the badge unobtainable unless the player restarts from a previous save.4 Super Paper Mario Atomic Boos appear infrequently in Super Paper Mario. Only one appears in Merlee's Mansion, where it is considerably weaker than the one encountered previously. This Atomic Boo attacks the player by charging at them while they are facing away from them, turning intangible if it is faced. Multiple Atomic Boos occasionally appear in the Mansion Patrol minigame; though slower than regular Boos. Defeating one gives many more points than defeating a regular Boo. Trivia * Models of an Atomic Dark Boo can be found in the files of ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' and ''Super Paper Mario'' but go unused. Category:Mini-Bosses Category:Boos Category:Twilight Town Category:Super Paper Mario Enemies Category:The Thousand-Year Door Enemies Category:Undead Category:Flying Enemies Category:Gloam Valley Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand- Year Door